<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>friday night on the boardwalk by androgynousmikewheeler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788096">friday night on the boardwalk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler'>androgynousmikewheeler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lost Boys (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Star Trek References, they're so dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgar is trying his very best to ask Sam on a date. Sam is being an idiot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alan Frog &amp; Edgar Frog, Sam Emerson/Edgar Frog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>friday night on the boardwalk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Well</em>," Alan says as the episode ends, staring pointedly at his brother, "I'm gonna go. Have fun."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam mutes the ads to pout at him. "You said you'd watch <em>Star Trek</em>, though!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The new one, which doesn't air for three weeks. See you later." He stands and walks to the door, smirking slightly at Edgar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But they're almost done rerunning the animated series. Come on, watch the finale with me!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alan peeks his head around the door. "Fuck the animated series." The door slams and he's gone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam burrows into his bean bag, face scrunched up, arms crossed. "Your brother's the <em>worst</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Edgar plays with the ends of his bandana and says nothing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What, no witty retort, Froggy?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Edgar's eyes slide towards him, narrowed and intense. "You're so hard to like."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam reaches over to ruffle his hair, flicking the bandana into his eye. "And yet you like me anyway."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Edgar's flush creeps up his neck as his scowl deepens. He shrugs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So," Sam sinks back into his bean bag, "are you gonna ditch me too?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, I'll watch your show. You said the finale's on tonight?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam smiles. "Yeah. It's a little confusing if you haven't seen the previous episode, though."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He launches into a needlessly long and convoluted explanation of the current plot arc.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Edgar tries to pay attention to whatever he's saying, but the anticipation bubbling in his gut and the excited crinkling of Sam's nose make focus near impossible.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you want to go to a movie?" he blurts, interrupting Sam mid-thought. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam's brow creases. "What? Now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. Um, Friday. I thought we could go, and then hang out on the boardwalk or something. Get ice cream."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam considers a moment, Edgar's heart racing, trying desperately to not seem overly eager. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sure," he says eventually, "I'm free." Edgar beams. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is Alan coming?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His face drops almost as quickly as his stomach. "No."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam shrugs. "Looks like we're stuck with each other then. What movie? I don't think there's any vampire flicks out right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was thinking <em>Dirty Dancing."</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam cackles. "I'm sure you were."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Edgar kind of wants to run away. Or hit him. Or kiss him. Or all three. "I'm not joking!" he says, struggling to keep the whine out of his voice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're <em>not</em>?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No! You said you wanted to see it, and you haven't, and I thought we could go. And don't look at me like that!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You hate rom coms!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Edgar groans. "Why do you have to make everything difficult? Do you want to see the movie or not?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, I do."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Good!</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Edgar rolls his eyes. "The movie's at six. I'll pick you up at yours at five thirty?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're picking me up?" Sam laughs. "How very romantic." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sure <em>trying</em>," Edgar mutters. He raises his voice, blush rising again. "Hey, you get this is a–"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam shushes him, arms flailing out to quiet him as the <em>Star Trek</em> intro plays. He mouths along with the narrator, smile wide in the dim light of the television. "It's starting, it's starting, it's starting!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Edgar sighs. Friday, then.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>